Miniskirts
by animebookworm44
Summary: Prequal to Treehouse. RoyxRiza... not much else to say. Just read it. oneshot


Hehehe! Thanks for the reviews, but I know that more of you read the fic **Treehouse** than that! Oh well, I'll take what I can get!

So, I decided to make a prequal, even though this one is gonna be RoyxRiza

Since I'm introducing the Military Ball in this story, I may even make a sequel to both this one and **Treehouse** so that it'll be a trilogy... except then I'd have to come up with a name for the trilogy... POO!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

And without furthur ado, here's the story.

* * *

"No,"

"But-"

"Sorry!"

"But-"

"No, Fullmetal. I can't let you quit the military so soon after my becoming Fuhrer. It's bad image," Fuhrer Roy Mustang said to one very annoyed Edward Elric in his new office one day.

* * *

**Miniskirts

* * *

**

"Sir," Edward begrudgingly adressed his new superior from the couch beside his desk. "I only joined the militia to get my and Al's bodies back. Now that we have them, I'd really like to resign. I have some- important things I need to take care of back home and-"

"Well then, how about this. I let you conveniently take a vacation to get affairs in order, and then you can come back. I'll let you quit... sometime later,"

"Sir-" Ed said, about to complain. But then he decided against it, offering instead, "How long?"

"Two weeks. Right up until the Military Ball which, for a change, I hope you'll actually attend,"

"I don't dance, Mustang. Plus I wouldn't have a date,"

"I'm sure you'd find one. That mechanic friend of yours seems to be interested," Ed blushed and quieted. "...That _was_ who you were going to see back home, right?"

"_Curse you, Mustang!_" Edward 'thought', "_Curse you and your all knowing ways!_"

"Thank you," Mustang replied.

"Huh? Did I say that out loud!" Ed shouted, causing Havoc, who happened to be there at his desk, to laugh.

"You ought to watch out, Edward. You should make sure the things you say in your head aren't really being said aloud," Roy prodded teasingly at him, smiling lightly and poking the adolescent's head with a gloved hand.

"Hey-" Ed started.

A knock on the door startled them all, and interrupted Ed.

"Come in," Mustang said, taking a pen and writing a note to let Ed have a two week vacation.

"Sir," a feminine voice said.

"Ah, Hawkeye. What's the- matter?" he said, looking up and dropping his pen.

The three boys in the room stared at the former- Lieutennant, who was blushing rather hard and trying not to notice they were staring.

Especially since she was the one who was degraded to wearing:

the tight,

blue,

_short_

miniskirt.

She cleared her throat and then attempted speech.

"The new uniforms, sir," she said, regaining her voice. "They wanted to make sure this was how you liked them,"

Ed's stare broke off, after all there was only one person whose legs he could stare at for longer, and she happened to be home in Risembool. But that didn't mean he couldn't spoil the Fuhrer's fun. His mischievous grin only grew with what happened next.

Havoc dropped his pen.

It rolled across the floor,

And stopped after going by Hawkeye, slowing on it's way out the door.

Hawkeye looked at it mildly before turning around and bending.

Havoc jumped out of his chair and practically fell over his desk to get a better look.

Mustang rose slightly, trying to see the full picture over his papers, his eyes widening.

They were, after all, male.

Ed jumped out of his seat so as not to ruin his shining moment, and walked toward Hawkeye, blocking Mustang's view, then looking back and winking at the infuriated man.

Roy stared at Ed's back, cursing him for all he was worth.

"Miss Hawkeye?" Ed asked.

Riza snapped back upright, her decency still intact. "Oh, hello Edward," she said.

Ed bend down and picked up the pencil, tossing it back toward Havoc, who lost his balance in trying to catch it and actually did fall over the desk. He looked up Riza from the hardwood floor with the fearful eyes of one who has committed the worst crime ever to be made.

"You know, Miss Hawkeye," Ed said slowly, nodding his head toward both adult males in the room, "Perhaps it would be a better idea for you not to pick up fallen utensils anymore,"

Riza's eyes squinted with confusion, then widened. She glared at Havoc, who was clutching the pencil in fear.

She reached behind her for her gun, her reflexes almost as fast as Havoc's who had decided to flee from the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

With him gone, Riza put the gun back in its holster, and looked to Edward. "Thank you, Ed," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Ed blushed slightly and smiled at her. Then he smiled at Mustang, who looked like he could go into a bloody rampage at any moment. Smile gone now, Ed flashed to Roy's desk and snatched the note for the vacation from off the Fuhrer's notepad.

"G'day Miss Hawkeye, thanks for the vacation, Mustang!" he chimed, opening the door. Riza and Roy looked after them, opposite emotions on their faces.

"Really Ed, you got a vacation?" a young boy greeted the teen when he left the office.

"Sure did, Al. We can go home!"

"Yay!" Al cheered, hugging his brother. "So we can go see Winry!"

"We sure can," Ed said, slinging his arm around Al's shoulder in a brotherly gesture.

"Has she changed much, brother?"

"Not really, Al. She's nicer and more dependable. She made me my automail after we tried that... thing. She's grown _a lot_-" he cut off after he said that, feeling he'd said too much. Al looked at him teasingly. "Shut up, squirt!" he said instead, finally able to use the nickname.

Riza chuckled, looking back toward the Fuhrer. She blushed.

"Sir? What do you think?"

Roy was brought back down to earth by Riza's address. "Huh?"

"The uniform, sir," she said.

"Oh, it's good," he said, sitting back down and keeping his words to a minimum. He turned back to his papers and began signing away.

"Alright then, sir," she said, turning.

"_Especially on you. You should wear skirts more often, Hawkeye,_" Roy 'thought'.

"Sir?"

"_You've got a nice pair of legs,_"

"Er- thank you?"

"_And a cute butt too,_"

"Sir!"

"_Too bad Edward was blocking my view of-..." _he paused at the strange look Hawkeye was giving him,_ "DANGIT! Did I say that out LOUD!_"

"You did sir," Hawkeye answered, blush on her cheeks.

"_Dang it all, Edward! You're rubbing off on me!_" he thought out loud.

"Edward thinks those types of thoughts about me, sir?" Hawkeye questioned, knowing full well that the only girl Ed felt for was Winry.

"No! That's not what I- nevermind," Mustang said, not quite sure how he was going to get out of this one. So, he picked up his pen and began to sign some of the papers that were stacked upon his desk.

"Goodbye, sir," she said, turning, thinking she'd embarassed him enough.

"Hawkeye?" Roy called after her, an ingenious idea coming to him.

"Fuhrer Mustang?" she replied, turning around again.

"Do you have a date for the Military Ball in two weeks?" he asked, dropping his pen again and looking up at her.

"Why no, sir. It's just me, my legs, and my butt all alone with the television at my apartment," she replied.

Roy smiled mischievously. Then he stood and walked over until he was standing right in front of her, "Then how would you, your legs, and your butt like to accompany me to said Military Ball in two weeks?"

Riza blushed for what seemed like the millionth time since she entered the office wearing that danged skirt.

"We'd all be flattered, sir," she replied for all three parts, as it seemed her legs and butt had become separate entities from her since she was in his presence.

"Good," he said, smiling condescendingly down at her. "I wouldn't have taken "No' for an answer,"

He turned and walked back to his desk.

A gust of wind from the open window behind the desk sent papers all in a flurry.

Mustang sighed and sat down at the paper-strewn desk. "Dismissed," he waved a hand at Hawkeye.

When she didn't move, he looked back up to find she was staring at some object on the floor next to her amidst all of his papers.

His pen.

His eyes widened again as Hawkeye turned her back to him.

And bent over.

A blush pealed across his face as he caught sight of the dark blue underwear under the short skirt that had been blown in a convenient way by the wind through the window at a very convenient time.

She seemed to take a long time in standing upright again. Perhaps it was just his imagination. Perhaps not.

He grabbed a note from on top of his desk, and rose again to meet Hawkeye in the midst of flying papers.

He took his pen from her awaiting hand and slipped the paper money into it. "Blue's a good color on you," he whispered to her. "Buy yourself a dress that matches those panties your wearing,"

She now blushed the hardest she ever had.

"Sir," she saluted and exited the room, leaving Mustang to stare after her, a slight smile on his face.

A frightened Havoc peered around the corner of the door and into the Fuhrer's office. Noticing the state of the room, and Mustang's expression, he wondered what the two of them had ventured to do while he was running through the base in terror.

* * *

**END

* * *

**

HAHA!

The prequal to **Treehouse** and my first RoyxRiza fic!

PLEASE REVIEW!

I could even make it a three-part series if enough people ask for it!

After all, I did leave room open with that whole "Military Ball" thing. Which I completely made up by the way.

animebookworm44


End file.
